MLP: Love in the Darkness
by metalic-dragon-angel
Summary: Un terrible suceso hace que un mago despierte su magia oscura y como consecuencia, y la ayuda de cierta alicornio oscura, llega a equestra para quedar, y a la llegada del mago se descubre secretos nunca antes leídos y el descubrimiento de un reino de mas de 10,000 años de antigüedad. Ranking T por ahora, M mas adelante.


Metalic: lamento mi enorme desaparición durante mucho tiempo TwT

Yoru: Claro solo estuviste de flojo ¬¬

Metalic: Claro que no solo que no me llegaban ideas para los fic idiota ¬¬

Miku: tranquilos que parecen bebes "hombres"

Metalic: bueno empezare con explicare como ira estructurado el fic.

-Hola- Dialogo del personaje

"Hola" Pensamiento del personaje

-**Hola**- Dialogo del personaje oscuro o maligno

"**Hola**" Pensamiento del personaje oscuro o maligno

-**Hola**- Canticos y Hechizos Rúnicos

Miku: eso fue la estructuración de este fic

Metalic: bueno comencemos

* * *

**Prologo (Pasado parte 1: Felicidad)**

ANGEL pov.

Maldigo el día que me enamore por sexta vez y para la ironía de mi vida, una Yandere posesiva que me tiene en cautiverio desde no sé cuánto tiempo, pero por el pequeño calendario que ella me entrega cada año, van 3 años, 3 malditos años aquí en este lugar, se preguntaran ¿Quién soy?, pues les diré, mi nombre es Ángel Canseco Torres; tengo 24 años; soy pelinegro, lacio y largo ya que el tiempo que llevo aquí, ella no me lo ha cortado; piel pálida casi blanca; ojos color café claro; mi distintivo es que tengo un lunar en forma de luna menguante como cicatriz en la parte trasera de mi oreja izquierda y estoy vestido de un viejo jeans azul y una playera negra desabotonada, pero les contare como llegue a parar aquí.

Flash back—4 años atrás

Yo tenía en ese entonces 20 años y mi pelo era corto, yo era universitario en la Universidad Tecnológica del Suroeste de Veracruz abreviado UTSV en la cual era estudiante de Técnico Superior Universitario de Mecánica Área Automotriz donde me la pasaba platicando con los compañeros, pero eso no es importante, yo iba tranquilo escuchando música en mi MP3.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué locuras planearan ahora los chamacos?- me pregunte a mí mismo mientras camino a la escuela.

A los pocos minutos llegue a la escuela cheque el reloj de mi celular y me sorprendo de que falta 3 minutos para iniciar la clase así que comienzo a correr al salón y cuando voy a abrir la puerta de mi salón, choco con la mano de otra persona, esto me hace que volteé a ver que al dueño de la mano y me sorprendo al ver a una chica rubia de ojos azules; 1.60 m. vestida con la camisa blanca de la escuela; un jeas negro y zapatos de tacón bajo.

-Disculpa- dijimos al mismo tiempo y pienso "Es hermosa".

-No te preocupes, pero dime señorita ¿Por qué entraría a mi salón?- pregunte curioso.

-Qué casualidad, a mí me gusta la mecánica y este es el único salón con espacio- contesto la chica sorprendiéndome ya que es raro que las mujeres les guste este tipo de carreras.

-¿Por qué te presentas hasta ahora?- pregunte otra vez curioso.

-Eso se debe porque soy alumna de intercambio- contesto sonriéndome la chica.

Eso me sorprendió porque es raro que hubiera un intercambio de alumnos entre escuelas.

-¿En serio?- pregunte y ella asiente –y ¿De dónde eres?- volví a preguntar curioso.

Ella solo sonrió.

-Te diré saliendo de clases- contesto la chica dulcemente.

Con eso dicho los dos nos metemos al salón y yo me senté donde siempre, mientras ella se sentó a mi lado y eso dejo curiosos a lo de mi salón.

-¿Quién es ella, Canseco?- pregunto un alumno pelinegro de ojos negros, 1.72 m. con la playera blanca de la escuela y un jeans café.

-No lo se, pero es una chica de intercambió que empieza hoy, José- conteste mirándolo aburridamente.

Segundos después entra al salón un hombre de 1.80 m., castaño, ojos color avena, vestido con la playera blanca y jeans azules y tiene en su mano un portafolio azul marino.

-Bueno chicos veremos calculo diferencial- dijo el profesor hasta que se da cuenta de la presencia de la chica -¿Eres nueva, jovencita?- pregunto curioso.

-Sí, soy alumna de intercambio- contesto ella.

El profesor asintió.

-¿De dónde vienes?- volvió a pregunta el profesor.

-Soy de Buenos Aires, Argentina- contesto alegre la chica.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- termino de preguntar el profesor.

-Mi nombre es…-

Fin Flash Back – Actualidad

Maldita sea ya viene otra vez y escucho como se abre la puerta.

-¿Cómo estas amorcito?- pregunto cantarinamente esa malnacida.

-No quiero contestarte, Perla- respondí con odio hacia la zorra.

-¿Por qué estas molesto, amorcito?- pregunte inocentemente.

-¡NO TRATES DE HACERTE LA INOCENTE, ZORRA!- grite con mucha ira y odio solo para recibir una cachetada de ella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con la mano alzada para después mirarme con enojo y grita -¡¿Por qué ME ODIAS SI SOLO TE MUESTRO MI CARIÑO Y AMOR?!-.

-¡Y TODABIA LO PREGUNTAS ASESINA!- grite furioso solo para recibir una patada en la cabeza tirándome en el proceso.

-Entonces, si no eres mío, de nadie serás, pero piénsalo corazón- dijo con tranquilidad esa hipócrita.

-No cambiare de opinión a ti zorra asesina- conteste con frialdad.

-Entonces, morirás en 2 semanas desde arriba de este edificio, adiós Ángel Canseco Torres, fue divertido mientras duro- fue lo último que escuche antes de quedar inconsciente por una patada de ella.

Fin ANGEL pov.

* * *

Metalic: bueno por fin termine este capítulo, ahora les diré por adelantado que este fic lo subiré conforme termine los capítulos en el borrador

Miku: así que no se preocupen por la tardanza de Metalic-san esta vez y esperamos sus review para animarlo XD


End file.
